


The Hand That Feeds (Covered In Dust)

by Sethrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic-Users, Mild Smut, Monster Advocates, Near Death, Reader Is Not Frisk, Violence, monster hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster Kid goes missing, and when you find him, things take a drastic turn in your life. Sans is beside himself with anger, Toriel is ever the worrying mother, Undyne's ready to throw a spear into anything that moves, and this Anya woman just can't seem to take the hint that she messed with the wrong human (and by default, the wrong group of Monsters.)</p><p>The world is a cruel place. You only hope to make it a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost, Found, A Threat on The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, time for another stroll down the proverbial dark alleyway into another feels-trip. Strap in, enjoy the ride.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think of this first part. Next chapter's gonna be a doozy.

Monster Kid had to be one of the sweetest kids you had ever met. 

Okay, maybe you were being a little biased. You'd known him and his parents since they first moved into the little house beside your own and had basically been adopted into the family of three almost immediately. You offered to watch him when Mimi and Monster Dad needed time to themselves and regularly took him to the nearby park to play with his friends. 

In their two years of being in your small city, you'd had plenty of time to get to know the sweet, adventurous being that was Monster Kid. He was like the little brother you never had, always full of rambunctious energy and an insightful imagination full of hope and wonder. His parents were just as wonderful, both mother and father being so supportive of their son and all his enthusiasm had to offer. You loved them all dearly and felt honored to be considered part of their little family. 

It was this thought that had you worrying over the perfect Christmas presents to get the family of three. You knew Monster Kid, or MK, as you had grown so fond of calling him, was happy with pretty much anything you gave him, but you wanted to get him and his parents something special, something that showed how much you appreciated them in your life. So far, your hunt for the perfect gifts had come up short. If it wasn't the extremely high price tag that got in the way, it was the item not being the correct size, or being completely out of stock. 

Honestly, how hard was it to find the perfect gifts? Everyone else would be easy to buy for this year. Hell, you'd had Papyrus's gift wrapped for nearly three weeks, the neat little present tucked away in the farthest corner of your closet, just in case he decided to go snooping, of which you were almost certain he wouldn't. 

You were brought out of your mental pity party to the sound of your phone's ringtone going off, the deep thrum of rock music indicating it was your boyfriend. You pulled the device from your pocket and answered it with a sweet 'hello.' 

_"hey there, babe. you, uh, having any luck?"_

"No," you answered with an exasperated sigh, earning a small chuckle from Sans. "I didn't think it would be this hard finding something." 

_"i still think you were_ covered _with your previous gift idea."_

You gave a groan at the obvious pun, but smiled despite yourself. Your boyfriend could find a pun in anything, you were almost certain. 

"I haven't even finished them yet, and Christmas is a week away. Between work and the rest of the shopping I need to do, I just don't have time. Besides, my crochet skill is far from perfect, and one of the blankets is a little lopsided. I'm gonna have to unravel half my progress just to fix it." 

_"i'm sure you'll figure something out, babe. don't get yourself_ wound _up over it."_

You giggled this time at his pun as you eyed the lovely tea set in the festively lit window display before you. It wasn't quite what you wanted for the family of three, but you had a feeling Undyne might appreciate its hand-painted designs much more. It would go great with the three hand-blended tea mixes you ordered yesterday. 

"I won't. I shouldn't be out too much longer." 

_"take your time. paps is trying a new recipe he found for dinner. sounds promising."_

"Is he? I wonder if he's trying one of the ones we put together in that - oh!" 

You pulled your phone away from your ear at the small beep that sounded, seeing your screen light up with a call waiting. It was Mimi, MK's mother. You were quite popular this evening. 

_"everything good?"_

"Yeah, it was just my phone. Mimi's calling. Mind if I call you back?" 

_"nah, it's cool. let me know when you're done shopping, and i'll, uh, give you a lift home."_

You said your goodbyes before switching over to the other line, wondering what had the sweet, exciteable Monster calling at such a time. It wasn't too terribly late, but normally if she was wanting you to watch MK for whatever reason, she was good at letting you know by early afternoon. 

"Hello?" 

_"Oh dear, oh goodness! I'm so sorry, I didn't know who else to call! I can't...I don't...oh, I don't know what to do!"_

Instantly, the content atmosphere that came with shopping vanished at the panic in Mimi's voice. She'd never sounded so distressed before, not even when Monster Dad had nearly bent his tail out of wack a couple months back, of which had him home from work for three days straight. It made your stomach clench unpleasantly. Something was wrong. 

"Calm down, Mimi, calm down. What happened? What's going on?" 

_"It's...it's Monster Kid. We were on Crossberry Street, looking at the displays and the Christmas lights. I turned my back for one second...oh, I'm such a horrible mother! What will his father say?! If I hadn't looked away-"_

The woman was in near hysterics as she attempted to relay the problem, though it was getting hard to understand what was going on. She was nearly sobbing into the receiver, the sound twisting your heart painfully at such woeful cries. 

"Mimi, please, what happened to MK? Where is he?" 

_"I don't know!"_ she wailed into your ear. _"I've been looking, and looking, but I can't...I can't find him anywhere! I can't find my Monster Kid! Please, help me! I don't know what to do!"_

You sucked in a sharp breath, your whole body tensing with the news. 

MK had a tendency to get easily distracted, but he was good about keeping close to his parents, especially on an outing into the more busy areas of the city. It wasn't like him to just disappear like that. With the holidays approaching, however, there were many more brightly lit displays around, more showcasings of toys and trinkets that would easily catch the little Monster's eye. It was likely he had wandered off by accident and, with the streets packed with shoppers, had lost sight of his mother. 

It wouldn't do for you to force yourself into a panic. Mimi was hysterical enough for the both of you, as it was. What you needed to do now was be strong for the upset mother. You needed to plan out your next move. 

"I need you to try and calm down, okay, Mimi? Take a few slow, deep breaths for me." 

You could hear the Monster woman do as you said, her breaths a bit shaky, but the slow motion calming her down far quicker than you thought it would. 

"I'm glad you called me," you began with a somewhat relieved note to your words, turning to look both ways before crossing the street at a hurried pace. "I'm just a block away from you. We'll find him, I promise." 

_"Thank you, thank you! I'm so worried, oh, but thank you!"_

"Of course! Please, no thanks necessary. I can't imagine how worried you must be. MK's always been good at keeping close, so he can't have gone too far. Where exactly did you see him last?" 

You went over the details with Mimi as you quickly made your way closer to her destination, all the while looking around you for the little yellow Monster child. When you found Mimi, she was standing beside the large window display of a toy trainset, looking every bit the wreck she sounded. You pulled her into a hug as soon as you were close enough, a few distraught sobs escaping her as she clung to your coat. You did your best to hush her worries before pulling away. 

"We're gonna find him, okay? He's a smart boy, and so brave. He'll know we're looking for him." 

"My poor baby! My little Monster Kid! I'm so worried!" 

"I know, I know. But you need to stay strong. Now, think for me, did you or Monster Dad ever go over any plans with MK for something like this? Like, if there was ever a possibility of him getting separated from you while in town, was there any specific places you talked about meeting?" 

There was a moment where Mimi gave a few small whimpers as she thought hard over your question, trying her best to think back to the family conversations they'd had recently. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and a hopefully grin found its way to her lips. 

"The park! The park, yes...he has to be there! Monster Dad taught him directions, showed him on a map that the park would be to the east of the shopping centers. Oh, my baby has to be there, he has to!" 

"Alright, I'll head there right now. You should stay here in case he decided to stick around the shopping centers. I'll call you when I find him." 

With one last hug for good luck, you made your way eastward. The park was a little over a mile away, but MK was always full of energy and could easily make the walk -or in his case, run- to the area. Your only concern was how dark it was, and though this part of town was much safer and pretty well lit by street lamps, it wasn't good to have a child out on their own like this, especially with the few attacks on Monsters that had been occuring as of late. 

You kept a quick, steady pace as you maneuvered through people and sidewalks, the crowds thinning and dying out as you made it closer to your destination. It took about twenty minutes, but you could finally see the pretty fencing that lined the park's perimeter just up ahead. You dashed the final leg there despite your already winded breaths, giving the area a quick survey before cupping your hands to your mouth. 

"MK? MK, sweetheart, are you here?" 

"(Y/N)? Oh man, is that you?" 

You turned to the right where a park bench was located under one of the street lamps, a bright smile lighting your features as you saw MK carefully wiggling his way out of it. You moved to meet him halfway, noticing how he skipped a bit as he rushed over, nearly tripping himself while favoring his left leg. You easily scooped him up in your arms and held him tightly to you as you caught your breath, earning a squirm and a laugh. 

"Oh, sweetheart, you had me and your mom worried to death! What happened to your leg?" 

"I tripped on the sidewalk on my way here. It hurts a little, but I'm tough!" 

He pulled back to look at you, his eyes showing concern for a moment. 

"Is...is my Mom okay? She's not mad, is she?" 

"Sweetheart, no, she's not mad. If anything, she'll be ecstatic to see you again. She was so scared that she'd lost you." 

"I did what Dad told me to, though! There was a compass on one of the toys in the window, so I went east, just like he said. The park isn't nearly as much fun without Frisk and everyone else here." 

You couldn't help but laugh as you shifted MK into one arm and pulled out your cellphone once more, dialing Mimi's number. Her reaction was just as you thought it would be, tearful and full of absolute joy. She was very animated with her words, much like MK was. At least you knew where the kid got his energy and enthusiasm. 

"Yeah, he's just fine. One of his legs is a little scraped up, but I'm sure Toriel can fix it up, no problem." 

_"Oh, thank you! Thank you! My little Monster Kid...I'm so happy he's okay!"_

You smiled at the relieved tone in Mimi's words, happy to have finally eased her worries. MK shook in your arms as his mother continued her thanks in your ear. Thinking him to be cold, you carefully pressed the phone to your ear using your shoulder and maneuvered the little yellow Monster under your coat, his chilled nose pressing against your neck and making you shiver a moment. 

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad he's okay. I'll get Sans to give us a lift back home. Go ahead and give Tori a call; tell her to meet us back at my place, and we'll get MK patched up and ready for bed. I think it's been quite the adventurous evening." 

With a few more gratuitous thanks, you were able to get Mimi off the phone. MK still shook in your hold, a hint of worry once again worming its way into your mind. Had he been out in the cold for too long? You were quick to dial Sans's number into your phone, pausing a moment as MK squirmed a bit more in your hold. 

"H-hey, (Y/N), um...." 

"Hold on, sweetheart, just let me call Sans, and-" 

"Hey!" 

Startled at the voice, you turned around to the sight of a small group of people moving closer, four, to be exact. They were all dressed in long, dark coats and scarves to battle the cold, though there was something about the way they approached you that made their attire seem more menacing. You lowered your phone for the moment, keeping your eyes glued to the group as they stopped a few feet before you. 

"Oh, hello there. Can I help you with something?" you asked politely, noticing how MK pressed even closer to you as if trying to hide himself. 

One of the figures stepped forward, a woman with a lovely face, hair done up neatly, and a soft smile against her painted lips. She looked vaguely familiar, though you couldn't place where exactly you'd seen her before. 

"Yes, actually," she began, her tone light and her accent foreign, "I believe you can help us." 

Her smile dropped almost suddenly, a small scowl marring her pretty features. 

"You can help us by giving us that filthy creature in your arms."


	2. Protect The Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter! I'm not the best at scenes such as this, but it turned out really good.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments and kudos, and thank you to those who bookmarked and subscribed. Hope I can keep your interest going!!

"I'm sorry," you began with a forced smile, pocketing your phone in your coat as MK gave a full-body shudder against you, "you must be mistaken. The only filth I've seen around here is in the garbage can at the entrance. I think you'll have better luck looking there." 

Light laughter left the woman at your words, the sound echoing almost eerily in the quiet park. You didn't like how this was going, already. 

"Let me rephrase myself, yes? That... _Monster_ child in your arms, we would like to relieve you of him." 

"Uh, no thanks," you said slowly, eyeing the woman and the three men looming behind her with a hard stare. You took a few steps forward and off to the side, intent on going around the group as quickly as possible in hopes to avoid whatever this confrontation was. Unfortunately, the woman mirrored your movements, blocking your path of escape with that same sweet smile plastered to her lips. 

"I was not asking." 

You backed up slowly, your stomach lurching at the prospect of these people getting their hands on MK. You didn't like the way the woman's eyes lingered on him, how they shown with contempt and disgust despite her smiling features. It was almost sickening to see such hatred in a single human being. 

"I'm not giving you MK," you said with finality, wrapping both arms more securely around the armless Monster shaking in your hold. He'd been awfully quiet during the whole conversation and refused to turn and look at the party of four, something that was so unlike him. He must have been aware of just how bad these people were. 

"Oh, dear, did your parents never teach you any better? Once you name it, it's harder to get rid of." 

You stepped back a few more paces, this time being mirrored by the three men who had been merely watching until that moment. The woman gave a small _tsk_ at your movement, looking even more amused than before. You scowled in turn. 

"Now, now, running will do you no good," she spoke, giving the three men a glance and a short nod of her head. Immediately, the men took action, the closest one to you reaching out as if to grab your arm. You lurched away and nearly stumbled as you turned and ran off. 

"MK, keep close!" you exclaimed as you pushed forward, feeling the Monster shift lower to hide his body completely under your coat and huddle even closer against you. You could hear the heavy footfalls following close behind, knew that they were gaining on you fast just as the end of the park's perimeter came into view. 

At the last second, you made a hard right, the yelp of surprise behind you indicating one of the men had fallen for your trick and had toppled over the fencing, full-force. Your joy at the thought was short lived, however. They had anticipated your possible change in direction and had split up, one of the cloaked men running into you head-on with a loud grunt. 

His hands yanked at your coat, attempting to pry your arms from around MK. You panicked at that moment, and with a shout, you kicked out hard, your foot meeting his knee with a loud 'pop' echoing from the joint. He released you with a startled yelp to favor his leg, though as you turned to make yet another run for it, more hands were pulling at your arms and coat. 

"Give'm here," the man practically growled at you, finding your elbow and giving the joint a hard squeeze while his other hand pried at your crossed arms. You cried out at the pain, but you refused to lessen your grip around MK. 

Just as before, you kicked out to the cloaked man's leg. Your attack was expected, however, and before you could make contact, the man pulled at the arm he still had a good grip on, forcing you off-balance. He was then able to spin you around and pin you to him, your back to his front, one arm around your waist as the other wound firm around your neck. 

The man you had previously incapacitated was now limping toward you, an angry scowl on his face. He looked ready to give you a good punch in the face, if the clenching of his fists was anything to go by. 

"Now, now, Emmett, we have her right where we need her," that sickly sweet, accented voice chimed from off to the side, the woman coming into your view only a second later, along with a not-so-happy looking man you could only guess was the one you had lost at the perimeter of the park. Still, with the smile...God, you were beginning to hate that smile of hers! 

She stood before you as you gave a weak struggle, the grip around your neck tightening a fraction and causing you to gasp for a decent breath. She gave a shake of her head, her eyes softening just a bit as if mildly amused at your struggling. 

"We do not wish to harm you, but you are giving us no choice but to retaliate against you. All we ask is for the Monster hiding in your coat. We will let you go freely once we are given what we want." 

"Y-you're...you're not getting h-him..." you stuttered out, eyes narrowing at the woman despite your current situation. She gave you a sort of pitying look at your refusal to cooperate. 

"I will ask nicely only one last time. Give us the child." 

"Over my d-dead body!" you practically spat, hearing MK whimper slightly in your hold. 

A sigh left the woman's prettily painted lips. 

"As much as I wished to avoid such a happening, I have no issue with your request." 

The woman cut her eyes behind her for a moment and gave a single nod before walking out of eyesight. You were then released from the firm hold of your captor, only to have Emmett meet you with a hard left hook. The force of the punch nearly knocked you over, the shock of having been hit causing your arms to loosen around MK. It was enough that the harsh pull of hands at your elbows forced your arms completely behind your back, allowing the little yellow Monster to tumble from your hold. 

MK gave a startled yelp as he looked up at the smirking man now looming over him, his eyes wide with fear. He turned and looked back at you with the most heartbreaking look on his face, his little legs kicking out in an attempt to stand back up and make his way to you. You shook your head in a panic. 

"No, MK, run! Run, get away-" 

Another punch from Emmett had your head spinning, the coppery taste of blood filling your mouth and the sting of a blossoming bruise lighting your cheek on fire. He seemed rather satisifed with himself for that one, judging by his delighted laugh. 

"Y-yo, l-let me go! Let me go, you creep!" 

You looked up, still dazed from the second hit, as MK wiggled and squirmed in an attempt to escape the man grabbing at him. He was panicked, just as you felt, and trying everything he could to get away. The man attempting to hold him was quickly getting frustrated with the movements. 

"Hold still, you little shit!" 

The man reared a fist back and landed a good hit on the little Monster's head, causing MK to let out a pained groan. His movements ceased altogether, his head lolling back a moment as his dazed gaze found yours. 

You were suddenly blinded by an unfathomable rage, determination fueling your anger and nearly blinding you with its intensity. 

Your body thrummed off of your sudden adrenaline rush, and with all your might, you swung your swimming head back as hard as you could, hearing the loud crack of bone breaking and the agonized groan of the man you had injured. Your head may have hurt something fierce, but your arms were now free from the man's hold. You took a staggering step forward. 

"No you don't, you bitch," Emmett ground out suddenly, hand wrapping around your wrist to stop you from advancing. You used his hold on you to yank him toward you, forcing him to stumble a bit. At the last second, you tripped him over your leg, causing him to land on his previously injured knee with continuous shouts of pain falling from his lips. 

The last man was backing up now, not seemingly terrified of your advancement or battered, disheveled form, but more to give him the better ground. He wrapped his hands more firmly around MK's small body, the little Monster letting out a startled yelp at the hurtful hold. 

"Any closer, and I'll snap his neck! It would be easy to do, too, just a sharp twist to the right, and-" 

You didn't give the man the pleasure of finishing his threat. With a sharp cry, you rushed forward, tackling the man to the ground using all of your strength against his frame. The impact jostled MK free from the man's grip, the yellow Monster once again tumbling to the side. You grappled with the man momentarily before pushing off of him to stand. Your eyes found MK, and with a sweep of your arms, you had him in your grasp once more, willing your trembling legs to run toward the exit while the three men were still down. 

"Are you alright, MK?" you breathed out, voice a bit strained and your breaths ragged from exertion. He looked rattled, as he ought to be, though you were concerned with how hard the guy had hit him, evidence of the attack showing in the form of a big, slightly discolored bump on the side of his head. MK, however, seemed more concerned over your injuries. 

"Oh, man! Oh, man! You're hurt! A-and you're bleeding!" 

"I'm...fine, sweetheart. Let's just get out of here before-" 

Your legs suddenly seized up as a sharp, burning pain went straight through your abdomen, the intensity stealing your breath away. Wide-eyed, you stared down at MK, who was looking even more distraught than before, when yet another burst of blinding hot agony shot straight through your chest, lurching your body forward until your knees gave out. The ground was cold against your cheek, the chill making its way through your clothes to your skin. It did nothing to calm the fire racing through your shuddering body. 

Shakily, you moved your arm slowly to your front, pressing a hand to your stomach and flinching at the warm wetness you found there. It explained the excruciating pain you felt, though not exactly how it appeared. Your mind said bullet wound, but you had not heard a gun fire. 

God, but you were in agony. If not for the ache of your lungs and the harsh way your breaths rattled with each whispy breath, you were sure you'd be screaming. 

"M-MK," you called out as best you could through gritted teeth, reaching your now bloodied hand out in hopes of calming the child. When your palm only came in contact with dirt and grass, you looked down as best you could to find that MK was nowhere to be found. 

Had he....had he been hit by one of the bullets? Did that mean that he....? 

"N-no," you wheezed, eyes quickly filling with tears and a broken sob leaving you. You had tried so hard to prevent this from happening, to keep MK safe from people like them. Yet even your efforts were not good enough. You had failed. 

The sound of footsteps closed in on your location, though you had no reason to defend yourself now. They had got what they wanted, in the end. 

"This could have been solved peacefully, had you just cooperated with us," the woman spoke, her voice almost sad as her frowning face came into your bleary view. She knelt beside you, looking over your bleeding form with just the barest hint of remorse, though her eyes were ablaze with satisfaction. 

"You k-killed...killed him," you gasped out, blinking away your tears as your hand shakily clenched into a fist beside you. "You...won't g-get...away w-with this." 

The woman's sudden laugh at your words was gentle and amused, though to you, it felt grating. 

"It seems a shame to let such spirit go to waste. You would have made a great asset. A pity, really. Your association with those _filthy creatures_ has blinded you from your potential. As it does to others like you who support them in our world. Such fight has me curious, however...." 

She reached out a gloved hand to your chest as if to touch you. Instinctively, you jerked back with a soft cry, though her advancement continued. She paused just before grazing your bloodied shirt, twisting her wrist and curling her fingers while pulling her hand back toward herself. There was a familar tug from within, one you had only ever felt while in the presence of Monsters, until the pull gave way and your vision hazed over just a bit. 

A thrum of white light lit up the space between you and the woman, her surprised gasp forcing your vision to her startled features. Suspended before you was your SOUL, its color that of metallic cream, shimmering brilliantly in the darkness of the park. 

"I did not realize...you were their advocate. Perhaps I have made a foolish mistake." 

The woman stood once more over you, your SOUL receding back into your chest. It relieved the empty feeling of your body, but not the empty feeling in your heart. 

Your eyes moved slowly to stare at the woman whose gaze was steady on you, her look contemplative. Her smile soon returned as her gloved hands came together before her. 

"Ah, but foolishness can turn into opportunity." 

With that, she turned and walked away, your eyes following her until she was out of your sight. There were other footsteps that followed, muffled voices of angry men and the sound of car doors and the hum of the motor drifting off into the distance, before all was quiet in the park again, save for your wet, shaking breaths. 

This was not how you pictured your death. Sure, you always had a feeling it would be from trying to save someone else, but never in this manner. You hadn't even succeeded in saving MK from...from.... 

"Oh, man! Oh, no! (Y/N), I'm sorry! What do I do?! I've never seen a human bleed so much before. Is that supposed to happen?" 

Opening eyes you didn't remember closing, you gazed up at the blurry yellow form of who you thought to be MK. Surely your bloodloss was affecting your sight, making you see things that weren't truly there. There was no way he was alive, no way he could have survived that attack, whatever it had been. Even if he had, he couldn't have hidden himself from the others, so how-? 

"C'mon, (Y/N)! You gotta wake up! What if they come back? I don't think I can do what I did again!" 

"MK?" you questioned in a whisper, voice as weak as the rest of you felt. The fire from your wounds was quickly diminishing, being replaced by the icy touch of looming death. 

"(Y/N)! What do I do? There's gotta be something I can do, right?" 

"P-pocket, phone," you choked out, coughing up what felt like an ample amount of blood from your lungs. Your vision was starting to darken considerably, though in this moment, you were determined to make sure MK, if what you were seeing and hearing truly was MK, had a way out of this park. You would not die in vain. 

The little yellow Monster, panicked at the blood you had coughed up, scrambled to your other side where your coat pocket was. Your phone was just peeking out of the opening, having slid out a bit when you fell. MK carefully used his foot to slide it out further before taking the device in his mouth and carrying it to you, placing it beside your face. 

"Okay, I got it! What now?" 

"C-call...cah-all...." 

Your eyes fluttered shut once more, though this time, when you tried to open them, they refused. You attempted to finish your sentence, but your voice had disappeared. You could feel yourself slipping further and further into unconsciousness as the ice in your veins turned into a numb calmness that was both relieving and alarming. Resting wouldn't be such a bad thing.... 

What you could no longer see was MK's alarm at your stillness; you couldn't hear how frightened he was that you were no longer responding to him. He looked at your phone with wide eyes, using his feet and his nose to the best of his ability until finally, the device lit up. The call feature was still active, a number already waiting to be dialed out with a press of a button. 

In desperation, MK smashed his face to the touchscreen several times before finally pressing the green 'call' button as well as accidentally activating the speaker function. He waited all of three rings before a familiar voice echoed through the device. 

_"hey, babe, you ready to come home?"_

"Sans!" MK shouted, relieved the number had been someone he knew. 

_"monster kid? what are you-"_

"(Y/N)'s hurt!" 

_"she's..._ what?" 

"She's hurt, yo! She's hurt real bad, and I can't wake her up anymore! Please, you gotta help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> As always, see ya around in the next chapter!


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, there is a severe lack of Sans going on at the moment. Worry not! The next chapter will definitely have alot more of our favorite punny skeleton.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this Toriel-filled chapter.

Of all your senses to return, your smell was the first. Wherever you were, it smelled very sanitary and almost chemical in nature. It was too clean, the scent leaving your nose tingling as if needing to sneeze. 

Your other senses returned to you shortly and all at once, the suddenness of it all momentarily blinding you. Or maybe that was the light overhead, its brightness forcing you to blink heavily several times to adjust to its intensity. 

Once the blur faded from your vision, you could make out the dark speckles along the ceiling, its large tiles vaguely familiar. It took a bit of effort, but you were able to turn your head to the right to look around the room you were in. The wall was a soft beige, a dry erase board with a mess of scribbled cursive adorning it in the center and an empty blue chair pressed to the corner. Just at the edge of your vision was a machine on a long stand, its screen showing several moving lines and numbers in green and yellow and white. 

Alright, so...hospital. You were in the hospital. That explained where you were, at least, but who had brought you here? 

Slowly, you moved your head to the other side, your eyes taking in the television hanging from the ceiling across the room, its volume a low murmur. Further to the left was a large window, some sort of fake potted plant you couldn't identify, and yet another blue hair, though this one was pulled out closer to your bed and occupied by a familiar Monster. 

"T-Toriel," you called out quietly, voice scratchy from disuse. 

The motherly Monster looked worn down as if she had not had proper rest, her eyes, framed by a pair of spectacles, at half-mast and much darker looking than usual. She held a book in her large hands, though it didn't look like she was really taking in the story. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought she was in the process of falling asleep. 

At the call of her name, however, she seemed to perk up instantly, a warm, relieved smile lighting her face as she closed the book and placed it in her lap. 

"Oh, thank heavens! We did not expect you to wake up so soon. How do you feel?" 

You closed your eyes for a moment, taking a quick mental assessment of your body. For the most part, you just felt sort of numb. Your limbs felt a bit stiff and heavy as if gravity was five times heavier than normal, and your mouth was dry. There was the barest twinge of discomfort coming from your abdomen, but it was barely noticeable and not really worth any trouble to mention at the moment. 

"Thirsty," you rasped, and Toriel couldn't help but smile sweetly as she stood. 

"I will alert the nurses. I am unsure if you are able to injest anything at the moment, though there must be something we can do. I will be back shortly." 

She stood and placed her book and reading glasses off to the side on a small table just out of your eyesight. Your eyes then followed her as she moved across the room and disappeared behind the door, leaving you momentarily to yourself. You took this time to gain a better assessment of your body at what damage still lingered. 

Lifting your arms was a chore, but you were able to do so after a moment of heavy concentration. On your left hand was an I.V. that was taped securely to your skin to reduce the risk of removal, and on your right wrist was two hospital bands, one with your general information, and one that looked exclusive to something you weren't privy to. 

Carefully, you lowered your arms back to your sides for the time being, concentrating once more on your body. That twinge in your abdominal area was still there, though when you focused on your chest, you couldn't feel anything. A bit confused, you slowly maneuvered your hand up higher and carefully pressed it to your chest, feeling nothing but the thin fabric of your hospital gown beneath your fingers. 

Your memory may have been a little hazy, but you could clearly recall most of what had occured before you wound up in the hospital. You had been shot, you remembered, once in the stomach and again in the chest. You remembered collapsing soon after, could recall the pain being excruciating, and then MK.... 

"Ah, Ms. (L/N), I'm glad to see you so responsive already! How are you feeling?" 

You eyed the nurse who entered your room, her soft smile calming your somewhat frantic thoughts for the time being. There would be time to fret over the incident later. After a long stretch of silence, you repeated what you had told Toriel and earned a similar smile of amusement and understanding. 

"Well, for now, we can only allow you ice chips to at least wet your mouth. We'll see how you handle that, then we can move on to small amounts of water and maybe even broth." 

For the next ten minutes, you were subject to multiple questions, gentle proding of your arms and legs, and a change to your I.V. bag and the medicine that was mixed within it. You were also given a general rundown of what you had been subject to while in the hospital, such as the surgery to remove bullet fragments from your stomach region. That, at least, explained the extra band around your wrist. 

"You're one lucky lady, Ms. (L/N). Your friends saved your life." 

This time, you were the one to give a soft smile, and after another minute or two of checking your vitals and assuring you were settled, the nurse made her exit. Soon after, Toriel returned with a small cup and spoon in her hands. She scooted her chair even closer to your bedside before taking a seat. 

"I was told ice chips are best for now. I hope it helps." 

She carefully scooped a few crushed chips onto the spoon and brought it to your lips. You opened your mouth almost eagerly to the cool sensation that quickly melted against your tongue. After a few more spoonfuls, you could definitely tell a difference in how your mouth and throat felt. 

"Thank you," you said carefully, finding your words coming easier and your voice not nearly as raspy as before. 

"Of course, my child." 

There was a comfortable silence between you as Toriel continued to feed you ice chips until the cup was almost empty. Once she had settled back into her chair, you felt your questions bubbling up to the surface. You wanted to wait until you were more alert, but there were things you had to know. 

"Is MK alright?" 

"Monster Kid is doing just fine," she assured you quickly, her soft, white furred hand carefully covering your forearm as a means of comfort. "His injuries were easy to heal. His mother and father are so thankful you saved him." 

"Good," you whispered, breath hitching as tears threatened to invade your vision. MK was safe. _You_ had saved him from those people who had tried so hard to take him from you. You had saved him from turning to dust. 

Toriel startled at your sudden tears but was quick to gently shush you, her hand moving to smooth over your hair until your gentle sobs eased into small sniffles. God, but you felt so relieved. 

"I know it may not be my place to ask, but what happened that night? Do you remember it?" 

You gave a slow nod of your head. 

"MK was lost," you spoke almost quietly, recalling the events clearly in your mind. "Found 'im in the park. Tried to call Sans, but we were attacked. They wanted MK, but I...I refused. Was shot, thought they got 'im through me. 'm so glad they didn't." 

"That...that is just horrible!" Toriel exclaimed, her face showing clear bewilderment at what you had just described. 

"I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been for the both of you! You have my word that we will bring those Monsters and Humans to justice! They will not get away with such acts of violence." 

You blinked slowly as you took in Toriel's words, your mind playing over what she had said several times. 

"Just humans," you said after a moment, seeming to confuse the Goat Monster. "Three men, one woman. She was familiar to me, but don't know how." 

Toriel seemed even more confused at your explanation. 

"My dear, that is simply not possible." 

It was your turn to be confused at her words. Not possible? 

"How?" 

Toriel hesitated a moment as if she weren't sure she should tell you what she knew. She was not one to hide such information from you, however, especially since it pertained to your situation. 

"I knew of Monster Kid's whereabouts, as Mimi had called and asked to meet at your place. We waited barely a moment before Sans showed up with you both. He was...well, we were all panicked, I'm afraid. 

"For a moment, when I saw your body in his arms, I thought that, perhaps, we were too late. But your SOUL was still bright, still resilient and holding on, and I realized that I still had time. When I looked over your injuries, I could tell the one at your stomach would need more care than I could give, so we brought you here. Your chest, however, was an entirely different matter." 

She leaned closer to you as if preparing to tell you a secret. Her words were heavy, her brows knit together in such a serious manner that it almost made you uncomfortable. 

"That wound in your chest was created by magic, a very strong magic that left behind a residual trace and made it very difficult for me to heal. I do not know who would be capable of such a thing, but their intent was clear. Had I not been able to dissipate the traces from your wound...well, I will not even give the thought a lingering chance." 

Toriel leaned back into her chair once more, her eyes a bit more somber than before. 

"Never have I known another Monster to attack so violently with such vicious intent. To hear that it was not a Monster lightens my heart, but hearing that a _Human_ was capable of such magic both worries and frightens me. It simply should not be possible." 

Your mind was reeling, taking in so much information when your thoughts were still so muddled. The whole ordeal had clearly drained and upset Toriel, had possibly upset all of your friends, now that you were thinking about it. You knew your injuries had been severe, knew that you had been bleeding out and near death. And Sans....Sans had seen you. Oh, God, he had seen you like that, had carried your dying body to Toriel in hopes that she could fix the damage. 

You knew how he was. There was no way he was taking this lightly. 

"Sans...where-?" 

"He has not been coping well with your, ah, current predicament," Toriel stated carefully, nearly wincing at some thought you could only imagine had come to mind. 

"Where?" you repeated, needing to know the extent of his turmoil. 

"The Underground, most likely. It is the only place he can let out his frustrations freely without the possibility of harming others. His anger was too strong for him to stay here, as his magic was shorting the machinery around the hospital. I made a promise to stay by your side, so long as he promised to calm himself before returning." 

So that was why Toriel looked so exhausted. You weren't entirely sure how long you'd been there already, but you could bet at least a full day. On top of that, the motherly Monster had healed one of your wounds and had probably drained most of her magic and energy with such a trying act, yet she still remained by your side. Even if she had not made a promise to Sans, you felt the Goat Monster would still be beside you, at least until you awoke. 

Toriel was such a wonderful and caring being. You would never be able to thank her enough for all she had done for you. 

"You're tired," you spoke after a long stretch of silence, noticing the way Toriel's eyes fluttered from time to time. She'd been fighting off sleep for some time now; she needed to rest. 

"I will sleep once Sans has returned. You, my dear, should catch up on sleep while you can. Your healing process will be long, though I have full confidence you will recover just as strong as ever." 

You returned the sweet smile beaming tiredly at you, reaching out your hand from the bed. She immediately reached out her own and held yours within it, the warm touch comforting you greatly. In no time, you could feel your eyes drooping closed once again, your fight against your heavy body no longer necessary. Sleep came easily soon after. 

There were so many more questions to ask, so much more you didn't understand about what had happened that night you were attacked. But you could wait. The important thing was that MK was alive, that _you_ were alive. Everything else would come after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and wonderful comments!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. The Reality of The Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the realization that I use the word 'moment' waaay too much. I'm trying to fix that.
> 
> Also, I am aware that I never addressed how MK was able to survive the attack, and I apologize for that. Next chapter will have an explanation, I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> Updates are sporadic at best. Whenever I get the time and the inspiration.
> 
> On a better note, thank you guys so much for all your support! I love all of you!

Sleep came to you in long, random bursts as your body attempted to slowly heal itself. The small dose of morphine running through your system was a big help in masking the pain, allowing you even longer moments of rest that you so desperately needed. 

Between your naps, you would ask Toriel to read aloud from her book until her gentle, soothing voice lulled you back into a dreamless sleep. She seemed eager to grant your request each time you asked, pleased that you were getting the rest you needed even if she was absolutely exhausted. When you weren't in the mood for the book, she opted to talk about random things that eased your mind of its worries. 

Around the fifth time you awoke from slumber, you looked to the window to find it was dark out and most likely had been for a while. When you turned to meet Toriel's usually waiting gaze and gentle smile, you were confused to find she was not in her chair. You called out her name, then again after a quiet pause, thinking she might have stepped out to stretch her legs. 

_But nobody came._

For a fleeting moment, you felt a sense of panic wash over you at her disappearance. What if those people had come while you were asleep and taken her, had _killed_ her when you were in no position to protect yourself, let alone someone else? You failed this time for sure, not knowing they would attack when you were down and out. Shouldn't you have expected it, though? You were such a failure, failure, _failure...._

"i got you, babe, i got you," a familiar voice rang out from your right, followed by the smooth, somewhat textured touch of bone against your face. You turned with hazed eyes and near-gasping breaths to see your boney boyfriend standing beside you, the previously cornered chair positioned right behimd him. His features looked almost strained, his brow bones furrowed and his usually fixed grin somewhat faltered as he stared at you and held his hand gently against your somewhat bruised cheek. 

"S-sans," you stuttered out, more surprised than you should have been to see him there. You were still dealing with the fog of sleep, still so groggy and disoriented and just on the side of aching in your back and stomach that your mind was so desperately trying to catch up with the now. 

Sans was here, so Toriel must have gone home to rest and recuperate. She was fine, everything was _fine._ Goodness, you had worked yourself into quite a tizzy. 

A long stretch of silence followed after you calmed yourself, Sans' eyes never leaving you. He stared at you for long moments, hand lingering on the side of your face until it trailed slowly to your lips, along your throat and pausing at the steady thrum of your pulse at the base of your neck for a full minute. Once satisfied, he moved to grip your hand firmly in his as he sat heavily in the chair, eyes moving to watch your thumb move slowly over his phalanges. When he looked back up at you, there was a hateful look in his features, though his sudden anger was in no way directed at you. 

"who did this?" 

"I...don't know," you answered honestly, feeling the familiar prickle of magic begin to fill the air around you, though instead of the warm comfort it normally brought you, all you could feel from it was a rising hostility. 

"toriel said you _knew_ who it was. there were four of 'em, right? did you know all of 'em?" 

"Just the leader," you recounted slowly, "but I only recognized her. I can't remember where I've seen her before." 

"that doesn't help me, (Y/N)," Sans said, his voice low and dangerous. There was an intense spike in the swirl of magic surrounding you, the intent behind it almost murderous. You didn't like where this conversation was going. 

"Sans, you need to calm down," you stated almost timidly, your voice catching at the end as you saw the flickering pulse of blue and yellow overtaking his left eye socket as the other went completely dark. He was lost in his own thoughts now, his grip on your hand tightening significantly as his mind wandered to a dangerous place. 

"well, i guess i'll just have to look around a little harder." 

"Sans...." 

"because i won't let 'em get away with hurting you and mk like that, i refuse-" 

"S-Sans, please, just-" 

"they will b l e e d for what they did to you...." 

"Damnit, Sans, calm down!" 

Mustering up as much strength as you could, you yanked your hand away from his grasp and proceeded to backhand the side of his skull, crying out at both the sting of the sharp contact and the pain blooming at the pull in your abdominal area. Whether it was the contact of the hit or your actual shout that snapped him out of his trance, you weren't sure, but the suffocating feeling of his magic quickly dissipated from the room, and his eyes returned to normal. 

"babe...shit, 'm sorry!" 

The anger from before was replaced by panic as he shot up from the chair, hands hovering over you as you tried to control your pained breaths. The ache was already starting to ebb at a quick rate, thankfully, but you had a feeling you would regret having exerted yourself to such an extent later on. 

"I'll...I'll be okay," you grit out after calming your breaths, relaxing back into your bed as the last pangs settled off into a dull, numb feeling that wasn't incredibly comfortable, but much better than the hurting throbs. Sans was still hovering, eyes raking over your slightly trembling form until they settled on your stomach. 

"let me see...please? wanna make sure you didn't pull any stitches at, uh, my expense." 

He looked equal parts guilty and sheepish at his request, though the slight sweat forming at the side of his skull showed how concerned he really was. He was worried he had made you hurt yourself, all because he had no self-control with his temper over the matter of your attackers. Even if he had scared you there for a moment, you knew his intentions were meant to be protective, even if he wasn't in the clearest of mindsets. 

"Just be careful," you chided gently, granting his request with a small lilt to your lips. 

With permission granted, Sans carefully reached for your blanket and pulled it back to just below your knees. He then reached for the end of your hospital gown, looking up at you once more to make sure what he was doing was okay. You offered a reassuring smile and a short nod, inhaling deeply at the cool feel of his fingers against your outer thighs. 

He was extremely careful in lifting up the gown around your legs and over your hips, mindful of any slight bruising or possible aches along the way. He continued the careful treck until the fabric was pushed nearly just below your breasts, his eyes scanning over the pristine white bandage wrapped snuggly around your middle. 

"it looks clean," he stated, carefully running the tips of his phalanges just under the bandage along your skin. You shivered at the light touch. 

"That's good. Means I didn't pull the stitches too much." 

The room grew quiet as he continued to stroke softly at your skin, eyes glued to the bandaging covering your skin. Despite knowing there was extensive damage underneath it on both your stomach and your back, actually seeing the area and how well the doctors had taken care of you seemed to calm him some. It was the idea that it was healing now, your body slowly but surely attempting to mend itself. You were alive. You were _alive_. 

"i almost lost you," he spoke quietly, eye brows furrowed as he looked up at you, smile strained. "i was almost too late." 

"But you didn't, and you weren't," you stated just as softly, watching as his eyes narrowed almost solemnly. He was full of so many emotions right now; it was obviously hard for him to reign them in, an action that was so unlike his normally chill facade. 

Sans gave a short sigh as he slowly began to roll your gown back down your body, pulling the blanket back over your body once everything was situated as it once was. He moved to sit back in his chair, reaching out and taking your hand in his. There was already slight bruising on the back of your hand where you'd hit him, the flesh somewhat swollen from the impact. He leaned forward and brushed his teeth against the skin, a sweet kiss that made your heart beat just a bit faster. 

"I'm still here, bonehead. It's gonna take alot more than just a bullet to bring me down." 

"but it wasn't just a bullet," he reminded you, looking pointedly at your chest where a wound used to be. "there was magic, a very strong magic that even toriel had trouble removing from your system. whoever did this...they're strong, very practiced and precise. they knew where to hit. (Y/N), they almost hit your SOUL." 

You reached up with your free hand, resting your palm over the area you knew your SOUL to reside. It explained quite alot already, why magic was used to injure you, why the attack was aimed at your chest, and yet- 

"She recognized me, too," you said, thinking back at the exchange before the group of four disappeared from the park. "She pulled out my SOUL, and she recognized it." 

"the leader? so she's the one using magic?" 

You answered with a nod, looking at the surprise and the barest hint of anger forming on his face. 

"She said something about how I would have made a good asset, if not for my involvement with Monsters. She was curious about my resolve and pulled out my SOUL and immediately recognized it. I've never had my SOUL out before anyone except Monsters I'm close with. Well, and that one ridiculous...press conference...." 

You trailed off as you thought back to that one press conference nearly a year ago where everyone practically demanded an explanation for the continued use of magic. One thing had led to another, and before you knew it, you were suddenly baring your SOUL to the crowd of reporters, journalists and representatives of both Monsters and humans, with the help of Sans calling it forth. 

Everyone had been in complete, silent awe for all of about ten seconds before cameras began going off and questions were being shouted at you left and right. You remembered one of the reporters at the front, her demeanor much calmer than everyone else in the room as she asked her question, her hair done up neatly and her lightly accented voice precise and strong. 

"Anya," you whispered, recalling the reporter's name with a sudden, certain clarity. 

"what's up, babe?" 

"Anya! She was there at the conference, right there in the front row with all the reporters. That's how she knew who I was, how she recognized my SOUL so easily." 

Sans, having been confused briefly, was now catching up to your quick rambling, eyes narrowing as you gave a short, bitter laugh at how long it took for you to finally recognize where you had seen her before. 

"Anya Loncar...that's the woman who tried to kill MK...who almost succeeded in killing me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Where The Heart Resides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, this chapter turned out much longer than I thought it would! Guess I got carried away, but it all comes together nicely.
> 
> Finally explain MK's secret to survival, so I hope you guys enjoy that tidbit.

Three days in the hospital, and you were more than ready to go home. The staff was very nice and accommodating to you and any visitors you had, even going out of their way to ensure no form of reporters or desperate paparazzi found their way in, but you were ready to sleep in your own bed where you would be able to rest more comfortably. Even Sans was getting antsy, though you were always quick to calm him with sweet words and a kiss to his skull. 

Your wounds were healing nicely, according to the nurses. The sitches would remain for another week or so, but overall everything looked normal and infection-free. The only reason you were still there at all was to make sure you could keep solid food down and pass it without any trouble. After three days of nothing but broth, you were more than ready to get a decent meal. 

"I swear, when I get out of here, we're going to Grillby's, and I'm getting a burger." 

Sans gave a chuckle as he flipped through the tv channels, absentmindedly tracing over your knuckles with his thumb. He'd been at it for nearly ten minutes, passing over the same fifty or so channels the hospital offered, yet didn't seem interested in anything playing. You wondered vaguely if he was still doing it just to get a reaction out of you. 

"think that's a good idea? those nurses almost didn't give you a solid breakfast this morning after last night." 

"Okay, last night, I got sick because I haven't _had_ anything solid in my stomach. Besides, it's not like anything came up; I was dry-heaving at worst. If they had given me chicken broth again, I would've thrown it in the nurse's face!" 

"no you wouldn't have," Sans droned, clearly amused by your outburst. You gave him a huff, which only amused him more. 

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have, but I would've said a few choice words, I can assure you that!" 

"mm...no you wouldn't have." 

You turned to eye him with a glare, his grin wide despite your heated gaze. 

"Stop knowing me so well." 

"never," he answered, looking to you for a brief second as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze. You couldn't help but relent and smile back at him, returning the gentle pressure to his own hand. 

You both relaxed into the comfortable silence that followed, the quiet broken by snippets of dialogue from shows and news reports as Sans continued flipping through the channels. The constant, steady motion was sort of calming, actually. After yet another ten minutes of the steady flickering of stations, of which you were now convinced Sans was doing just because there was nothing better to do, you were slowly being lulled to sleep, eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the minute. 

"get some sleep," Sans spoke quietly, noticing how still you were becoming and turning to find you fighting a losing battle. 

"Been sleepin' for days," you grumbled, giving a heavy sigh as your eyes finally closed. 

"s'okay, you need the rest. i'm not going anywhere." 

You answered with a lilting hum, already succumbing to the familiar darkness of slumber. 

 

 

One thing you had requested from all your friends was to keep Frisk, MK, and Papyrus from visiting you in the hospital. It was a weird request, you knew, but everyone was already so worried about you, and you didn't want the little ones and sweet Paps to see you like that. It was bad enough MK had been witness to your near-death experience; the last thing you wanted was him seeing you hooked up to multiple machines, delirious off pain meds. 

The one exception to this request was having Papyrus drive to the hospital upon your release. It took longer than you wanted, but by a quarter after eight the next evening, you were being wheeled out the front door by Sans, a nurse following close behind to ensure you made it to the car as well as going over some last minute care procedures for your wounds. 

As you were wheeled further out into the parking lot, you could see the tall form of Papyrus standing before what looked like your car, excitedly waving his hands about and calling out to you in his loud, exuberant way. 

"HUMAN, YOU HAVE SPENT ENTIRELY TOO LONG IN THE HOSPITAL! IT IS SO VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" 

"It's good to see you, too, Paps," you answered with a smile as Sans stopped you before his brother, who was already swooping down to give you a big hug. Sans haulted his action with a firm hand against his shoulder just before contact, giving the taller skeleton a stern look. 

"she's still healing, remember? gotta be careful, bro." 

"Ah, yes, how careless of me to have forgotten so quickly," he spoke, his words much softer and a bit broken as his hands began to fidget before him. "Are...are you alright?" 

"Oh, Paps, of course! C'mere" you cooed, reaching your arms up for a hug. He hesitated this time before carefully leaning down and wrapping his boney arms around you. 

When he pulled away, he still looked a bit hesitant as if he had done something wrong. That changed at the warm look both you and Sans sent his way, and he was once again grinning and talking enthusiastically. 

"I have prepared the back seat to make it as comfortable as possible so that you may rest while I drive us home." 

"That's so sweet of you," you said, glancing in the back to find a small heap of pillows and fluffy blankets you recognized from the guest bedroom spread across the seat. He had really outdone himself, you thought as you slowly pushed your way out of the wheelchair, Sans giving you his hand as leverage. You still had to be extremely careful about movement, but at least you were going home. 

After being helped into the car and both brothers making sure you were settled and comfortable as they climbed into the front, the car was put into motion, and you were on the road in no time. It took nearly fourty-five minutes to get home due to light traffic, most of which you napped through. You had just begun to stir as Papyrus pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. 

You should have been surprised there weren't any news reporters surrounding your home, but you weren't. The whole issue had been kept sort of hush-hush from the start, and any reporters who tried to get close after picking up small details of your current injured status were most likely scared off by a short, bulky skeleton who was in no mood to play twenty questions. You wouldn't be able to hide forever from the press, but for now, you were grateful to continue healing without cameras being shoved in your face. 

"Finally, home" you breathed out lightly, earning a chuckle from Sans as he exited the car and made to open your door. You attempted to slowly shimmy your way closer to the door and out from all the cozy blankets around you, but a boney hand on your knee stopped you. You looked up to find Sans giving a little shake of his head before he turned to his brother, who had been quick to reach his side. 

"alright, bro, scoop 'er up, just like i told you," he said, and before you could protest, Papyrus was already carefully reaching his arms underneath your knees and just below your shoulder blades, pulling you from the car and maneuvering you into a more comfortable position in his hold with a triumphant grin. Your arms found their way around his neck quickly to steady yourself, your narrowed eyes moving to stare down at your boyfriend. 

"I'm not helpless, you know," you scoffed, sticking your tongue out at the shorter brother as he gave a lazy shrug at your petulant act. 

"thought this would be the easiest way to get you inside without, uh, any complications. don't want you tripping yourself or anything on the way in. gotta take precautions, and all that." 

His words were suspicious, but you gave a defeated sigh. Papyrus took that as his cue to start walking toward the front door, of which Sans opened without any prompting. You had just caught the fact that the front door hadn't been locked when Papyrus began speaking, his words sounding over the top and a little exaggerated. 

"Oh, dear! It seems it is quite dark in here! I do not think I can see well enough to continue forth! Sans, could you turn on the light so that I may traverse the living room safely?" 

Okay, that was definitely suspicious. Just what in the world were those two boneheads up to? 

"you got it, bro," Sans answered, his quiet shuffle the only sound as he moved just a little further into the house and turned on the living room light. There was a moment of brightness that your eyes had to adjust to before the room was suddenly filled with too much noise. 

"SURPRISE!" 

You startled at the loud shouts as Monster after Monster popped up from random hiding places within the living room and dining area. Alphys and Undyne had been hiding behind the couch as Toriel stood from behind the large recliner. Mimi and Monster Dad had popped up from behind the dining room table, Mimi looking every bit the excited Monster she was as Monster Dad stood beside her proudly. There were streamers and balloons decorating the ceiling, as well as a hand-made banner that read "Welcome Home, (Y/N)!" in very pretty letters. 

After realizing what was happening, you gave the biggest smile you could muster to all of your friends as Papyrus moved to place you gently onto the couch where yet another bundle of pillows and blankets had been carefully arranged. You settled rather easily into the cozy nest with a quiet hum, looking around the decorated living room with adoration. They had really gone all-out. 

"You guys didn't have to do this, y'know, especially so late." 

"Yeah, right! Like we were gonna miss out on throwing you a welcome home party!" Undyne exclaimed while throwing a fist in the air, clearly satisfied that you had been more than surprised at seeing everyone gathered in your home. 

"Even I could not resist the allure of a 'Welcome Home' party," Toriel added with a beaming smile, fluffy white hands clasped before her. "Though, before we continue, there is still one more surprise I am sure you will enjoy." 

As if Toriel had spoken the magic words, another loud noise filled the room quickly, this one not being as startling and sounding more musical, sort of like a humming whistle. The source of the noise appeared from the hallway, revealing Frisk and MK marching toward you hurriedly with party horns sticking out from their mouths, the paper uncurling itself with each blow into the plastic end pieces. 

Frisk was the first to reach you, removing the silly party favor from their mouth before they presented you with several drawings. You reached down and took the brightly colored paper from their hands, doting at the cute, recognizable figures of your friends decorating them. The last page was a depiction of you with Frisk holding your hand and MK on your other side, the phrase "Get Well Soon" written across the top. 

You gave a somewhat shakey smile as you pulled the quiet child toward you and wrapped them in a firm, loving hug. Their arms were around you instantly, hands petting your hair with soft strokes until you pulled away. 

"Thank you, Frisk. These are lovely." 

You placed the drawings on the coffee table for now, eyes now moving to MK, who had already dropped his party favor and was looking a little nervous. He perked up a bit at your gaze and dashed forward, tripping himself and landing on his face right before reaching your feet. You cringed slightly as he bounced back up without even the barest hint of discomfort and began to climb the couch the best way he knew how until he was standing beside you, hesitatingly looking at your lap. 

"C'mere, sweetheart," you cooed as you pulled the little yellow Monster to you until he was comfortably sitting on your thighs. He seemd much more relaxed now. 

"Yo, I'm so glad you're okay," he began with a little bouncing wiggle to his words, the motion causing Sans to take a subtle step forward. You noticed him move from across the room and gave him a gentle gaze that told him you were fine before he settled once again. 

"Mom said I couldn't go see you in the hospital because there were too many sick people there. But Toriel said you were healing, and that all the doctors were really nice and making sure you were getting better, so, um...I decided I would get better, too!" 

"Better? Are you still hurt?" you asked, feeling a momentary spike of panic. Was he still hurt from that night? Had he hurt himself or jarred any lingering injuries when he fell just a moment ago? 

"No! I meant better at...well, hold on. I've been practicing, but it still takes a minute, ya know?" 

MK suddenly became very still in your lap, his eyes closing as he started concentrating hard to the point that his body began to shake just the slightest. Your worry escalated as you reached out to him, intent on gently rousing him from whatever he was doing. Just as your hand made contact with the top of his head, his whole form suddenly shifted until there was nothing there. 

Well, there was definitely _something_ there, as your palm was still against the warm surface that...that was MK's head? Yeah, it had to be his head. You could still feel him in your lap, a comforting weight you were familiar with, but you couldn't _see_ him anymore. It was almost as if he were invisible. You didn't know what was going on. 

There was the slightest shift in the air that you were just now noticing, a gentle spark you associated with magic being used by a Monster, though you had never felt this magic before. Just as suddenly as you had registered it, the magic disappeared, and you were once again looking at a huffing MK, who was giving you such a big grin. 

"Did...did you see...that? Pretty cool...huh?" 

"when did you learn how to do that, kid?" Sans spoke up, seeing as how you were too shocked to ask a similar question. 

"I guess it happened when...well, when (Y/N) went to the hospital," he answered almost sheepishly as if talking about what had happened that night would get him in trouble. "I didn't know I could do it until it sorta just...happened. The bad guys couldn't see me at all, not even when they got real close!" 

"We didn't think he'd be able to use magic in such a way," Monster Dad's deep baritone cut in, his voice a shock to the senses, as he wasn't one to converse often. "Mimi and I...we can't use our magic so outwardly. But my boy's able to camouflage to his surroundings, much like his Great Pop could." 

"Yeah, it's so cool!" MK's excited voice chimed in as he looked back to you. "Dad said with enough practice, I could even camouflage other things, even Monsters and Humans! So I'm gonna get better at it, and maybe...maybe next time, I can save you, instead, and no one has to get hurt." 

Oh...oh, what a sweetheart.... 

Limbs shaking, you wrapped your arms around MK and pulled him close, uncaring of the smarting pain in your stomach. This child...this absolutely sweet, charismatic, energetic little boy wanted to protect you. Never mind the fact he had been beaten up quite a bit himself that night, even if he had been healed up quickly and was good to go as soon as he had been in Toriel's care. Even after all the trauma, both physical and possible mental scarring, he wanted to protect _you_ , of all people. 

Just what exactly had you done to deserve such a caring soul in your life as him? 

You felt the little Monster wiggle in your hold with a gasp until you released him, his eyes wide as he stared at you. 

"Oh man, d-did I hurt you? Yo, I didn't mean to! I was trying to be careful, I really was!" 

A chocked sob escaped you before you could stop it as the reality of what you had just gone through these past few days finally settled in. You had nearly died trying to protect MK from a group led by a magic-wielding human. You saved him from turning to dust, and now you were home, holding him in your arms with the reminder of what had happened throbbing in your stomach and lower backside. 

"I...I just...I can't-" 

Your words were broken and hard to get out as your tears flowed freely, your eyes never leaving MK's startled face. You could feel Sans beside you as soon as you had started ro lose your cool, his hand lingering at your shoulder as a comforting reminder that yes, this was real, you weren't dead. You had saved a life, had lived to tell the tale and were now in a room full of Monsters who cared so very much about you. 

"I'm just...so happy that...that you're okay," you stuttered out finally, giving a watery smile and a gasping laugh as you once again hugged MK to you, your embrace a bit stronger than before. He settled his head against the curve of your neck as you continued to sob against him, grasping at his little striped sweater to ground yourself. 

There was a gentle pressure that wound around your legs without warning, and your bleary eyes could just make out the form of Frisk sitting on the floor with their arms wrapped around your calves, head resting on your knees. Soon after, another pressure was added from above, the galliant form of Papyrus leaning over you with his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Mimi was soon to join the embrace, eyes already misty and small whimpers escaping her as she hugged you from your other side, arms around both you and her son. 

Before you knew it, everyone was surrounding you, giving encouraging words and loving praises as you let out everything you had been holding back for days. It took a bit, but you were finally able to calm your tears, eyes wet and slightly puffy as you laughed almost embarassingly at having broken down in front of everyone. 

"You guys are the best, seriously. Thank you all so much, for everything." 

"Wh-what are friends f-for?" Alphys spoke up, her words gentle as she offered a small smile. 

"Yeah, what my girl said," Undyne boistered, sharp teeth flashing at her girlfriend lovingly as Alphys gave a tiny, bashful squeek. 

You took that moment to look up at Sans, who was looking down at you with such an affectionate grin. He gently reached down and brushed the lingering wetness away from your cheeks, following the act with a smooth glide of his phalanges through your hair. 

"you, uh, look a little worn down there, babe. wanna go to bed?" 

"Mm, cake first," you hummed out, thinking a sweet treat sounded really good after such an emotional breakdown. You then followed up with an uncertain, "there is a cake, right?" 

"Hell yeah, there's a cake! Can't have a party without a cake!" 

Toriel shot Undyne a heated look as the fish woman cackled while running into the kitchen, clearly not amused with her language while in the presence of young ears. Alphys stuttered an excuse to follow her girlfriend into the kitchen as Papyrus joyfully did the same, excited at the prospect of cake and even more excited that he had some leftover pasta bake in the fridge. 

The rest of the party was filled with joyous chatter and laughter all around for nearly another hour before the little ones began to show signs of being sleepy. Even Papyrus was giving out subtle yawns, so everyone made their excuses and gave you a hug goodbye, promising to stop by and visit as you continued your recovery. 

When the house was finally back to its silent self, Sans ushered his brother to bed with the promise of a story. He returned nearly ten minutes later to retrieve you from the couch, his arms carefully pulling you out from your nest to carry you to your shared bedroom. With some gentle maneuvering, you were both able to find a comfortable enough position where his arm could drape around you, if not placed a bit higher than normal. You soon gave in to your tired state, easily drifting off to sleep with a single thought in mind. 

Home, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> As always, see ya guys in the next chapter!


	6. To Fret, or To Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me forever, and I apologize so much for it. I pretty much jumped right out of my comfort zone to get this thing going once again, and I'm happy to say that I'm proud of this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
>  
> 
>  **This is your warning!!!** Mild smut ahead!!! Rating has changed!!! Heed warning at your discretion!!!

_"Our latest reports show that violence against Monsters has increased by nearly three percent since the end of August. While hate groups have been decreasing across the state, there's still one predominant-"_

_"-followup on one of our previous stories. Member of the MHA, or Monster/Human Alliance, and known Monster Advocate, (Y/N) (L/N), was attacked nearly two weeks ago in Chestwood Park. She was shot in the abdomen and was in critical condition when admitted to the hospital, but has since been released and is doing well in her recovery. An investigation is still underway to find who was behind the attack. If anyone has any information, you are urged to contact the police-"_

_"-have attempted to reach out to (Y/N) (L/N), though no official statement has been released about the attack. One can only hope those of both Monster and Human nature will stand against the injustice of such an attack. Reporting live, this is Rebecca Morgan, Channel Six News."_

 

 

"These people just don't know when to give up, do they?" you groaned into the phone, giving a huff as you turned off the television. You were tired of the news; nearly more than half the time, your name was plastered on the screen, and it was getting more annoying as the days went on. Seriously, there were more important matters at hand, and all the press wanted to do was bicker about what happened to you and the possible implications behind the attack. 

_"I know, darling,"_ Mettaton's drawling voice consoled through the receiver, _"and I've done my absolute best at holding them off and giving just enough information to keep the masses satisfied. I'm afraid my tactics aren't going to last much longer with such voracious reporters begging for my attention at every corner."_

"I know, I know. I appreciate it, Mettaton, I really do. I just...I wish they'd leave me alone until after the holidays. Sans won't let me leave the house until I regain my strength, but that doesn't stop the news rooms from blowing up my phone for a few words. I don't even know _how_ they got my number in the first place! Is that even legal?" 

You cringed at how high your own voice had risen, taking a few steady breaths as you relaxed further into the couch to calm yourself. "Sorry, it's just...this is getting out of hand much too quickly. Last thing I need to worry about is the possibility of cameras looking in on our Christmas tomorrow." 

_"Darling, you've nothing to worry about! Tomorrow will be perfect, and as for reporters, well...I'll pull some strings, make sure the whole street is clear of any pesky nuisances to our holiday fun."_

"I couldn't ask you to do that," you say in disbelief. Mettaton had already done so much for you as it was. It was thanks to him that the paparazzi and reporters had been kept mostly clear of your home. You didn't want to impose on his busy schedule, or worse, have him believe you were using his higher status to your own advantage. 

_"Well then, don't! Friends help friends, my dear, and I refuse to have your holiday ruined by nosey, uninvited guests."_

"Thank you," you say, relief in your words. 

_"Think nothing of it! Our Christmas will be perfect,"_ he repeated, sounding quite excited for tomorrow's festivities, though you weren't sure if it was because he would be able to visit everyone, or if he was more interested in the gifts. _"Let me know if anything changes, or if there's any more trouble. And I do mean anything, darling. Ciao!"_

You said goodbye to your robotic friend before tossing your phone on the coffee table and heaving a heavy sigh. Everything had grown so complicated these past few days, and with the press urging you to make a statement, your stress level was climbing through the roof. 

The problem was, you weren't sure what to say. Many a news station made a debate out of the attack against you, saying it would cause a retaliation that would not end well for the MHA or anyone involved. Some believed a retaliation was exactly what needed to happen in order to right the balance, to show that Monsters and those supporting them would no longer stand such hateful crimes. As for you? You just didn't want anyone else getting hurt, from either side. 

Somehow, you had ended up in the middle of all of this mess two years ago, all because MK was best friends with Frisk, whose mother was the Queen of all Monsters and couldn't _not_ be friends with you after meeting her. Without even trying, you had somehow become the Advocate for Monsterkind, a spokesperson of sorts for their equal rights and an icon of hope for those who wanted nothing more than to live peacefully on the surface. Within a matter of days, most of the town populace had heard of you, and by the end of the week, so did the rest of the state, maybe even the entirety of the continent. 

What happened to your normal, mundane life? 

"who was that?" 

You smiled as Sans made his appearance in the living room, large bag in one hand as the other was hid away comfortably in his coat pocket. 

"Mettaton. He was worried about me as well as our get-together tomorrow. Said he'd pull some strings to ensure our Christmas is paparazzi-free." 

"guess the can of bolts is good for somethin', after all." 

"Be nice," you said sternly, though your smile gave away your amusement. 

"i am, and i will be," he said with a wink, handing over the bag to you. Inside were several bundles of soft yarn you had asked him to retrieve for you, since you were grounded to the house for at least a couple more days. 

During your house rest, you had decided to continue your blanket project for MK and his family, finding that you had more than enough time now to do so. Mimi's and Monster Dad's blankets had been finished off last night, so all you had left was MK's, of which was proving to be difficult due to the pattern you chose on using. But you were bound and determined to have the gift wrapped and ready by tonight...if you didn't run out of yarn again. 

"Thanks, hun. This should be just enough to finish this thing," you said, pulling at the nearly-complete crochet blanket layed out beside you on the couch. You reached for your crochet hook loosely threaded in the blanket, intent on starting right away, until Sans' hand shot out and took gentle hold of your wrist. 

"don't i get, uh, some sort of reward? finding this stuff wasn't easy, ya know." 

You smiled sweetly as you carefully shifted your hand to take hold of his, pulling him closer until you could drape your arms over his shoulders. You then leaned forward and pressed your lips against the smooth bone of his teeth, delighting in the small shiver that took hold of him. 

"How about that?" you asked almost casually when you pulled back, leaning your forehead against his. 

"well, i did have to go to three different stores just to find the right shade of yellow...." 

You brought your hands to cup his face, lips pressing a line down between his eyes before moving off to his cheeks. You then placed a longer, lingering kiss against his teeth, one he chased after when you pulled away. 

"Surely that was sufficient enough compensation for such hard work," you teased lightly, watching the points of light in his eye sockets brighten at the taunt. 

"one of the ladies was rude about explaining the differences between worsted and light-worsted yarn. then she kicked me out for getting all _tied up_ in one of the discount baskets." 

You couldn't help it, then. Your laughter bubbled out before you had a chance to cover it up, though Sans didn't seem too upset with the outburst. 

"Did you really get stuck in the yarn?" 

" _'wool'_ d i lie about something like that?" 

"You might, if it made for a funny, pun-filled story." 

"guess you'll have to wait for details later, babe. right now, i need more kisses to suppress the horrible experience." 

"Well, I guess I can spare a few more, since you need them," you said with a sigh, barely leaning forward before both of Sans' hands were in your hair and pulling you against him. 

Wow, okay. You hadn't been kissed like that in a while, at least over two weeks. Sans had barely touched you in any sort of way, too afraid to jostle your healing wound or bump any lingering bruises along your skin. It took you three days after coming home to convince him that you weren't gonna break at the first sign of contact, and it took yet another day for him to cuddle with you properly on the couch. Kissing him like this was definitely a nice change of pace. 

His hands moved from your hair as he deepened the kiss, tongue invading your mouth with a heavy, familiar sweep that sent tingles down your spine. You could feel the tips of his phalanges of one hand trace down your unmarred side as the other moved to the nape of your neck, keeping you close as he pressed closer still until he was poised above you on the couch, one knee pressed between your legs to support the new angle. Those same phalanges dipped teasingly into the waistband of your sweatpants, sweeping across your skin as you let out a light moan. 

God, but you hadn't been touched like this in a while, and it was getting to you fast. 

"S-Sans," you panted as you pulled away, his mouth quick to busy itself once more and leave a line of nips down your neck. The hand at your waistband changed course abruptly, smooth bone gently raking up and under your shirt, moving higher and higher still. What was it you were trying to say? 

"mm, missed you, missed this," he practically hummed against your skin, hand continuing its trek upward until he was brushing against the underside of your breast. The slight contact had you arching up, as did the slightly rougher bite at the joining of your neck and shoulder, your breath hitching with each new sensation and hands clasping at the back of his skull. 

Sans gave a breathy chuckle, deep and promising and fueling the warmth between your thighs, while laving the bitten area with his tongue to soothe the small ache. He moved in for another kiss full of tongue and teeth and wanting, your breath hitching as the hand cradling your neck traced a line down your body and to your lower back. A breathy whimper left you as he pulled your hips forward to grind your center against the thick bone of his thigh, a groan leaving him when he repeated the movement with a lingering pressure. 

There was a slight pang that followed the motion, however, a reminder of why you hadn't been given this experience for weeks now. It allowed you a moment of clarity to pull away and look at Sans with a serious expression, despite your heavily flushed cheeks and labored breathing. 

"Sans, w-wait. My injury...I still can't do too much." 

"i know, babe," he said, pulling you in for another breathtaking kiss that had your mind fogged up all over again. "you don't have to move alot to let me make you feel good. just relax, i got you." 

There was an unspoken agreement in the look he gave you then, one that said he would pull away at the first sign of discomfort. The small pang from before was just a pull of sore muscles healing from within, not incredibly pleasant, but not hindering in what he was doing to you. Just a reminder to be careful, mindful, and Sans was always mindful of your pains and pleasures. 

He resumed his attack on your neck as the hand at your breast wriggled its way into your bra, cupping the soft flesh and giving it a firm squeeze. You arched into his touch once more, groaning at the pass of his thumb over your nipple, the flesh peaking at the attention. Of your own accord, your hips rocked forward against his thigh, seeking a way to relieve the pressure building at the apex of your legs. 

The hand at your back moved to press your hips down against the couch, stilling your movement and causing a quiet whine of discontent to leave you. 

"i got you, remember?" he repeated, his thumb making one last pass over your swollen peak before his hand removed itself from your bra, tracing down, down, down your body. Your hips canted up once again, though the motion was stopped by the hand holding you steady. 

With deliberate slowness, his fingers dipped into your waistband yet again, tracing the skin there above the line of your underwear. His hand continued further until his fingers were rubbing against you, right where you needed him, the thin layer of your panties the only thing keeping him from rightfully touching against your heated skin. 

"Sa-Sans, please," you whimpered, hands grasping at his coat almost desperately as he continued the slow, easy pace of his fingers teasingly passing over your core, his own breath hitching at the gasping tone of your voice. He'd missed being able to touch you like this, to bring you to such a point with just the touch of his hands, his fingers. He'd missed your breathy moans and the way you pulled at him when you were getting closer. First thing he pressed his fingers deep inside you, he'd bet just a handful of thrusts and some well-timed words of encouragement would have you- 

The front door suddenly burst open with a flourish, the sound startling Sans enough to pull away from you hastily. In doing so, he lost his balance, and with the backwards motion of pulling away, he continued back until he fell to the floor in a heap of sexual frustration and shock. 

"SANS! (Y/N)! I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY VISIT FROM QUEEN TORIEL'S HOME WITH THE REQUESTED...BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?" 

"Sans!" you gasped out in alarm, having taken a moment to register what exactly had happened. You pitched forward to make sure he was okay, the sudden twisting movement causing your stomach muscles to pull at your healing injury just a tad more than you were comfortable with. You cried out at the sharp sting, hands instantly moving to your stomach to put pressure against the ache. 

"shit, babe, hold on," Sans said worridly, forcing himself up and kneeling beside you. He moved your hands away and lifted your disheveled shirt just enough to see the angry red scar, puffed up from your abrupt, twisting movements. He made a pass over it with his thumb, the tender skin irritated by his touch and forcing a hiss from your lips. 

"hey, paps, you get those monster candies while you were over there?" 

"OF COURSE I DID! THE QUEEN WAS MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEND US SOME FOR OUR DEAR HUMAN FRIEND." 

"(y/n) needs one." 

"OH. OH! YES, OF COURSE, JUST LET ME-" 

Papyrus shifted the items in his arms until he came across a small box, pulling the lid open to reveal individually wrapped candies inside. He moved closer so that Sans could reach inside and pull one out, unwrapping it and placing it against your lips. You instantly took the candy from between his fingers, your lips enveloping the tips momentarily and making him shudder, the fire from before still burning hot within him. There was no time to dwell on that, however, because you were hurting and still in no position for any strenuous activities, as it seemed. 

Within a matter of seconds, you could feel the gentle magic from the distinctly non-liquorice flavored candy swirling inside you, centering on the point of pain and easing it. After you finished the candy, Sans moved to look at your scar again, the marred flesh now a healthy pink and looking much smoother than before. He gave a relieved sigh at the change, looking up at you with concern etching his features. 

"'m sorry, babe. i shouldn't have...shit, i'm sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault," you said, hand coming out to caress the side of his face. He leaned against the touch with a heavy sigh. "We just gotta wait a couple more days. This doesn't mean you can't cuddle me, though. I mean it. I like my boyfriend cuddles." 

Sans gave a short laugh at your playful, serious tone, the sound causing you to smile. You turned to look at Papyrus then, who looked a bit uncertain of his need to be standing there, boxes and giftwrapping and other Christmas-related, miscellaneous things still held within his arms. 

"Oh, Papyrus! I'm sorry, you can put that in our room for now. Let me just...head to the bathroom, then I can help you wrap your gifts for everyone. " 

"EXCEPT THE ONE I HAVE FOR YOU, BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE CHEATING, AND SANTA WOULD KNOW AND NOT BRING YOU ANYMORE GIFTS TO UNWRAP TOMORROW!" 

"Of course, I promise I won't peek," you said with a giggle, watching as an excited Papyrus bounded out of the living room and down the hallway to your bedroom. When he was safely locked away in your room, you turned to Sans with a heated look that had that fire in him burning ever hotter at an alarming rate. 

"After Christmas and a few more pieces of that Monster candy, there shouldn't be anything keeping you from touching me, however you want." 

You leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his teeth, a promise of things to look forward to once the excitement of Christmas was done and over with. You still had the idea of a conference to worry about, the necessity to speak up about what had happened to you and how it would impact the MHA, but right now, you were sticking with familiar and welcome territory, like the easy way of riling up your boyfriend as you walked with a sway to your hips away from Sans toward the bathroom to freshen up. 

If the low growl you heard was any indication of the next few days, it was that things were going to be really good. Really, _really_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, and thank you all for the kudos and wonderful comments! Though I may not always reply, I do read them and cherish everyone's input. I'm trying to get better at replies, I really am.
> 
> As always, see ya around in the next chapter!


End file.
